


Heightening Descension

by Bundlino



Series: Mind Games [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bang Chan-centric, Based on Stray Kids Universe, Han Jisung | Han Being an Asshole, It makes more sense when you read it, M/M, Swearing, There's this one gross part with gum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bundlino/pseuds/Bundlino
Summary: Once he was midway down the platform's staircase, a hand reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder."Missed me?"
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Mind Games [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Heightening Descension

**Author's Note:**

> Be mindful of the tags, but it's honestly not that bad. The series is meant to be read in order from part one.

Tossing and turning in his bed, all Chan could think about was Minho. Whether or not he should tell Minho how he truly felt, having tried to hide it for all these years. If he did confess, then he ended up wondering how Minho would react. And he couldn't really picture that. But assuming he somehow had the courage, that would also mean admitting that the researchers knew he liked Minho, inevitably taking one of them out of helping run the infirmary. Or both of them. Chan didn't really care if his own actions got himself removed, but now someone else was involved in his mess. All because he made a mistake. And if Chan even got to that point in conversation of expressing himself, he also wondered if Minho would hate him for breaking the rules or having feelings for him. Or worse, for Minho to distance himself.

He would much rather have Minho hate him than to have Minho never talk to him again. 

He convinced himself earlier that things would be okay. But the more the hours flew by, the more he thought about how there was always the possibility that things wouldn't be okay, and that was enough to eat away at him. Lightly punching his pillow, he rolled over and groaned into it. Judging by his grogginess, he figured there was still some time left before everyone should wake up. So he forced himself to get up and take a morning shower to clear his thoughts. 

In the end, the cycle of thoughts did not cease. Just repeating over and over in his head, with the shower drenching down on him and drowning out reality for a bit. The events of yesterday kept replaying into his memory. The purple meadow. The mountains. The pollen. The kiss. Chan winced, wanting to cry again but fearing that once he started letting the tears fall they wouldn't stop. Liking someone wasn't a crime at all. There was nothing wrong with that. But it was cruel to not be allowed to act on it. It was cruel for them to mess with his head. It was cruel to put up an illusion. But most importantly, it would be cruel of them to punish Minho instead of Chan by possibly assigning him somewhere else. 

After he rinsed, he got ready and dried his hair a bit, not daring to look himself in the eye when facing the mirror.

The sounds through the announcer speakers went off, like a soothing instrumental song. He could get used to this one. The announcer was always random to accommodate for everyone, and some people even made requests of sound clips with at least one week's advance. You never knew when you were going to find yourself listening to harsh trumpets, roaring drums, a regular ding, or dramatic background music of a horror film. But that meant it was time for breakfast, so Chan soon made his way out of the shower room, down the hall, and back to his room to quickly draw a tally before he forgets later. 

Day 7,848.

When he got out and closed his door, he couldn't help but briefly glance towards Minho's room. Through the window, he could see the other barely getting up and rubbing his eyes. Guilt started to swallow him even more. Here he was, a nervous wreck, and there Minho was waking up to a warm tune with the softest expression and blissfully unaware of the current situation. Right there in that moment, Chan wished he could reverse time and not make the same mistake. He was pissed off at himself, it was all his fault, and all he could do was sigh. Because really, there wasn't a way out of it. 

Doors on the same floor started to open one by one, with others coming out just equally as tired. They were either going to wash up, eat, or both. He could see Minho turning to look out the window now, squinting through it and barely registering anything. Minho always wore eye contacts, so Chan knew he was in the clear for now. Before Minho could even notice he was staring at him, Chan headed for the stairs. 

He decided he was going to tell Minho everything at breakfast. He would do it, and no matter what the outcome was he was going to accept it. 

Once he was midway down the platform's staircase, a hand reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder. When he turned around, he knew he should have just kept walking. He should have kept walking before he would get swept up by the oncoming storm he never saw coming. 

"Chan," the silver-haired boy had his oversized white-sleeved garment issued from the facility directly over an undershirt, with one hand in his pocket, and he smiled. "Missed me?"

Jisung was not a joy to be around. Chan kind of had a rough history with him. "What do you want?" As he said this he recognized that his own tone bit through a little too much and was on the defensive almost immediately, not that the other boy ever really cared. 

"Interesting," Han Jisung laughed. "Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. I wonder why." 

As Chan looked around, other people on the same floor as him were already heading to the showers, or walking passed them, or down through the other set of stairs. He grabbed Jisung's hand that was still on his shoulder and forced it off without much of a fight. "Not in the mood."

"I can tell." Jisung kept his innocent friendliness right on his face. "I just wanted to see how my good friend Bang Chan was doing. You know, check up on him."

Chan was taking note of Jisung's hand still being in the pocket. "Sure, and I was born yesterday. You do realize you're being recorded, right?" Chan looked to the other side of the open air space between floors where a camera was situated in a specific corner directly aimed at the stairs. Basically right at them two.

Jisung instantly swung an arm around Chan's shoulder and made the both of them turn their backs on the camera, trying to keep up for appearances and leaning both of them back on the railings like if they were buddy-buddy. " _Amazing,_ you get right to the point. I like that about you," he said still smiling. Jisung squeezed his hand over Chan's shoulder just a tad bit harder to get his point across. "Listen," his voice dropped the good guy act to a more demanding quality. "I need a favor. And you're just the right guy to help me out. Preferably I would like to do this quickly." 

Chan fake smiled for a second. "Aww, and I thought you had finally changed." 

Laughing, Jisung looked him the eye. "Old habits die hard." 

Chan was now becoming somewhat annoyed as he kind of had more important things on his mind currently, so he wanted to get this over with. "You know what? Your timing is kind of perfect. Almost a little too perfect. You're all dressed up and tidy, meaning you got ready even before I did and you've been waiting for me ever since. Seeing as you put this much effort, I might as well ask. What's your endgame?"

Humming in amusement, it was clear that Jisung was pleased with the response. " _Now_ you're talking! I like that." Jisung quickly took out the thing in his pocket and shoved it directly into Chan's hands. "I need you to hide this for me."

Looking down at the item, Chan's eyes grew in shock as he was holding one of the facility's yellow access cards used to unlock certain rooms, gates, and parts of the building that were off limits. "Where the hell, Jisung? Where did you get this? How did you get this?" He tried to give it back, but the other refused. 

Taunting, Jisung wagged his finger. "No, no no. You keep that. Well technically, hide it. If you're caught with that, let's just say things won't end well for you," the sinister smile of Han Jisung was coming out on full display now.

Chan panicked, looking around and shoving it into his pocket before any onlookers noticed. "What the fuck, Jisung? Did you steal this!?" he whisper-yelled. "How?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets," he shrugged. "Just do as I say, and everything will be fine."

Knowing this was anything but fine, Chan now glared. "We aren't friends anymore. Haven't been for a while. Why would I risk my neck for this? Why should I do anything for you? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't report you!"

The silver-haired boy let go of Chan's shoulder. "We both know you won't turn me in. No one likes a snitch around here," he smiled contently. "You don't want more enemies, do you? Who would ever trust you again knowing that you could potentially betray them?"

"You're the devil," Chan grinded down on his teeth angrily. "I won't help you, and I _am_ turning you in." He spun around to continue down the stairs but was interrupted by Han Jisung getting in the way.

"You'll help me, I know you will. Because it's the right thing to do."

"Nothing would ever get me to help you. Now move!"

"Really?" Jisung was fake offended. "Not even for... _Minho?"_

Chan spit on him. He knows fighting isn't allowed, but he could get away with at least this much. He didn't care if the camera captured that. "Minho has nothing to do with this. You bother him all the fucking time, Jisung. Starting today, I don't want you near him."

Jisung didn't even flinch, wiping away the spit like it was nothing. "On the contrary, it has everything to do with Minho. You just don't realize it yet."

It was taking every ounce of willpower for Chan to not lose it. To others, he probably had a murderous intent in his eyes right now as they continuously walked down the stairs next to Jisung and him. Chan clenched his fist, speaking slowly, but not daring to lay a finger on the scumbag just yet. "What are you possibly implying? Choose your words carefully before your head mysteriously gets dunked in a toilet."

"Quite creative, I've actually done that to one of my customers before," he tilted his head a bit, beckoning with his words, almost like he wanted Chan to react explosively. Jisung waited, and waited. But Chan wouldn't. It was like the tension between the two was ready to burst and the building would go up in flames any minute. It was only a matter of time. "At the very moment, you're boring me. If you're going to threaten me, at least give it a little more jazz, yes? Like maybe one with less fingerprints. Less water to leave foot tracks, less mess. What is this, Channie? Pre-school? I expected more from you."

He couldn't believe how lightly the situation was being taken. "Jisung, if you don't tell me right no—"

_"Minho."_ The name rolled off Han Jisung's tongue like if he knew the importance of it to Chan. It was almost like a warning.

And it was scary how it worked. Chan was the first to flinch at the name, faltering a bit in his earlier determination to rock this guy's shit. If he were to ask anyone what they thought about Han Jisung, the usual answer would be something along the lines of how clever he was. How he always had his guard up and rarely let anyone in, aside from Seungmin. How it always seemed like Jisung was calculating twenty moves of chess ahead of everybody else. How deceiving he was, and troublesome, and how poisonous he was. "What _about_ Minho?"

"Earlier I said I needed a favor. That was a lie."

Bingo. There it was. Exactly what Chan needed to hear. "So what is the truth? What does this have to do with Minho? What do you want from me, and how do I do it well enough so that you are satisfied and we never cross paths again?"

"Oh, Chan. Chan Chan Chan Chan," Jisung shook his head in disappointment. "You should practically be worshipping me at my feet, thanking me for all I've done for you. Since I'm running out of time and have had my fun, I'll cut right to it. I know about your little incident with the test."

It felt like the world stopped spinning on its axis and Chan was going to be sick. He just wanted to make things right and tell Minho. But everything was fucking up and getting more complicated. He wanted to throw up. More urgently, he needed a way out. Desperately. "What incident?"

"We both know very well about what I'm saying. It's not just you and the researcher that is aware about your romantic feelings. I admit I did lie earlier about asking for a favor. But it was to gauge exactly how much you like Minho, and it seems like you'd do anything for him whether you know it or not yourself." He smiled. "Isn't that right?"

Fuck Han Jisung. He was such a thorn on everyone's sides in this facility. No, he was the actual menace of humanity. For the love of everything pure and good, why couldn't this person just leave him alone. "How do you know that?"

"Lucky guess?"

Chan scowled. "Very funny."

Jisung laughed, clearly the only one around impressed at his joke. "I try."

"So where do we go from here?"

"Well, luckily for you," he confessed, "I've already cleaned up your mess. What do you think I did with that access card?"

Chan instinctively moved a hand to touch the card in his pocket, and he couldn't come up with the answer. He was too tired to be doing all these mental gymnastics. "I'm afraid to ask what you did, if I'm being honest."

"I altered the report on your file from the facility's database. Specifically, the test that happened yesterday."

That... that actually came off as a relief. But still, there was something weird about that story. Chan couldn't help but narrow his eyes. "You did that? By yourself? I don't believe you."

"Okay, well, technically I didn't do it. I had inside help. I thought that was self-explanatory. As if I would actually get my own hands dirty?"

Han Jisung didn't have friends, but he also didn't have enemies. It was one of life's mysteries how he managed to get anything done. But supposedly the power of money and convincing can get you a lot of allies. With that in mind, it suddenly clicked. "The guard," Chan whispered. "You bribed the guard, and he gave you the access card!"

"Nope, that was Seungmin. Good luck pinning that one on me, there's no evidence other than your word against mine. This isn't rocket science, Chan. Please keep up."

"But the researchers— I'm sure at least a few know by now."

Jisung rolled his eyes. "No, just the one. Honestly, you're so caught up with the minor details. Nothing a little intimidation couldn't solve from the guard's help. Don't worry about it. The overall picture is that now your feelings won't get exposed. In the act of preventing dating, the higher-ups would have done everything in their power to separate you two at most. However, it's also possible that by going this route, you would risk harassment from either the guards or researchers. It's no secret they love to exploit to their advantage. So in the long run, it wasn't safe. And now you owe me. Call it an equivalent exchange, if you will."

"I didn't even think of that. I don't know what to say? Thank you, I guess?" From the bottom of his heart, it really was a weight off his shoulders. "Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He grasped Jisung's hands in his. These two words were not enough to express his gratitude. Never in a million years would he imagine thanking Han Jisung, the snake himself. Now he and Minho could continue doing tasks at the infirmary like normal. They wouldn't have to separate. He wouldn't have to confess. All he had to do was help Jisung hide this card, and everyone would be safe. Every person wins.

There was a mischievous look in Jisung's eye that didn't go unnoticed. "You can keep thanking me, but now that I think about it, I do feel like what I did far outweighed what you're doing in exchange. Kind of unfair, don't you think?"

Life wasn't that easy, and sometimes it decided to hit him unexpectedly. Chan nodded slowly at the sudden change. But it didn't matter. He would do anything. A few extra errands for Jisung wouldn't hurt. "Of course, I'll do it."

"Good. But first," Jisung looked around, trying not to let anyone else hear. "The matter of the card needs to be dealt with." He grabbed onto Chan's wrist and dragged him back up the stairs outside of Chan's room. "Go hide that thing, before you make things worse. I'll be on the lookout for any guards. If you're in danger of being discovered, I'll whistle. But by then you're on your own. Got it?"

Everything was happening so fast, but he just had to do it. So he agreed. "Got it." When Chan looked around on the second floor, he noticed that Minho was longer in his room. He probably went to wash up somewhere during all that. Chan made his way inside his own room as Jisung leaned back against the wall next to the door, keeping an eye out. 

When it came to his room, there really wasn't much to it. It was the standard table. Chair. Bed. Under the bed. He could hide the card under his bed. As he took out the yellow card, he bent down to look underneath. He internally cursed, thinking it would be a waste to hide it there. It was so obvious. So out in the open. It would never work. The guards only did monthly inspections, which already passed, so he was good for a while. He could hide it under the bed, and when the time came he could just find a new hiding spot or dispose of it completely if needed. 

Bed. Chair. Table.

Chair. Table. Bed.

Table. Bed. Chair.

But there's always the chance that he wouldn't have time to think of a new hiding place. It was impossible to hide anything in here without some sort of risk. He knows he needs to think harder. He needed to think like Jisung. If Jisung was hiding something, he might have a process to do it. Chan breathed in, scouting the room thorougly once more. It was possible to hide an access card under a pillow or under a mattress, but the bed would be the first place someone checks. No one has hidden anything in their bed in decades. It was such an overused, outdated idea. 

So that left out the bed. He didn't know what the correct option was. All he could think about was seeing Minho. Sometimes Minho would sneak in and sit on the chair away from the window's sight and they'd talk all night without getting caught. Sometimes they would get caught. No harm done, as long as they didn't slack off. Every now and then, the guards did threaten with half a day of solitary confinement, but the both of them had done that plenty of times before so it wasn't really a big deal. Sometimes Minho would do arts and crafts with glue and construction sheets of paper from the art activities the facility forced them to do on the weekends. It was designed to be some sort of healing process, get everyone to construct things instead of ruining them. Minho would always get annoyed at the double sided tape sticking on his fingers. 

Now that he thought about it, that actually didn't sound like a bad idea. 

It could be possible to tape the access card underneath something. Except he didn't have tape on him. 

This was hard. All his thoughts kept getting derailed and shrouded by Minho. Minho, Minho, Minho. Minho with his enthusiastic talking and eye smiles and funny perspective on life. Minho with his odd eating habits and trying to catch popcorn in his mouth only to have it fail and get the floor dirty. Minho with his love of gum chewing he got from the cafeteria. 

It was totally possible he didn't have a crush on Lee Minho but actually was in love with him. It just wasn't always this obvious. Being saved by a snake named Han Jisung does that to you.

"Wait a minute," Chan mumbled under his breath. He froze, retracing his thoughts up to this point. The answer was right in front of him. Sort of. Minho chews gum! And Chan doesn't have a trash can! No one is allowed to have one. He always wondered where Minho got rid of the gum but never paid much mind to it. Dropping down and sliding over to table on one of the sides, looking underneath, there it was. If he was Minho, he would do the exact same thing. A lot of people would do the exact same thing if they didn't have any other option. 

Yes! Thank you, Minho's weird eating habits! There was still some gum leftover underneath. This was gross, but oddly enough it made Chan happy. He held the card firmly and slammed it upwards, tapping it afterwards a few times to make sure. It stuck in one go, just like tape. He made a mental note to just sanitize it when he needed to get rid of the card. From a normal standing point of walking into the room, it would be literally impossible to know the card was even there. The only way to know is if someone phsycially checked, and the only way someone physically checked was through the guards' montly inspections. It would suffice for now. 

Chan walked out of his room and closed the door, only to find a Han Jisung still standing there with a lollipop in his mouth. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Jisung looked up at him, deadpanning, "I have a sweet tooth." 

There was a silence in the air right after he said that, and Chan didn't know if he was being serious. "Did you sneak that in? The cafeteria doesn't have those."

He grabbed Chan's arm again and began dragging him along, down the stairs. "Come on, I figured out a way for you to pay me back fully. We need to go to the infirmary."

"The infirmary?" Chan struggled to keep up with Jisung's pace down the stairs, almost tripping. "Why?"

"You'll see," Jisung broke off pieces of the lollipop and chewed them. When they got to the first floor and walked through a couple of the halls, he found a trashcan to dump the already-eaten lollipop stick. They arrived to the infirmary, and Jisung flung himself to one of the beds with a plop. 

"The doctor isn't even here, that's odd."

"Yup, according to the protocol, the director should be just about explaining that there was a breach in the system when your file was edited. I imagine a few employees are being informed this very second. But honestly, they'll never find out what happened. I'm very good at covering my tracks." 

Chan gulped. "So why are we here? If you don't explain yourself, I'm leaving. I'm supposed to be eating with Minho right now."

"Calm down, calm down," he waved Chan off, Jisung's voice being muffled by his face being directly on the pillow. As he readjusted his position facing up, he looked at Chan, finally ready to reveal what needs to be done. "I'm cutting Minho out of the picture. That's one of the requirements for us to be even with each other."

Chan grew quiet. And then, he approached Jisung dangerously close. "What are you saying!? That wasn't part of the deal."

Jisung sat up, pushing Chan away. "Come on, Bang. Use your brain. Why would I want Minho out of the picture? I'm doing you a favor."

"I didn't agree to this."

_"_ Yes, actually, you did. You said, and I quote, _Of course, I'll do it."_

"That was because I thought you would leave Minho alone!" 

"I am leaving him alone. Or would you prefer I send him to the infirmary as a patient instead?"

"Do it. I dare you, Jisung." Chan grabbed and pulled Jisung up by the shirt, "I fucking dare you." He let him go. 

Jisung continued, unfazed. "You're angry, that's understandable. This is why I didn't say anything earlier. But soon, you'll come around. Think about it. I save your future relationship, and in return you help me out a bit. That's a fair price to pay, wouldn't you agree?"

"Why? Why would I ever do that?"

"Minho doesn't like me. Of course he'll never agree to you working for me indefinitely. He might even be the one to ruin my plans if I don't watch my step. You can call it insurance, of sorts. To prove my point, grab that folder over by the doctor's desk, would you?"

Chan turned to see that there, indeed, was a folder on the doctor's desk. "What plans? What does this have to do with anything?"

"Just open it already, you fool."

"How did this folder even get here, Jisung?"

Jisung sighed, visibly annoyed. "How do you think?"

There was some thinking. Chan was recollecting everything that was said between him and Jisung. He almost had the answer, and— Yeah, no, he didn't have the answer. "How?" He thought back to the card, and then it clicked once again. He inhaled sharply, rather loudly, at the sudden puzzle piece being put together. "The guard!" Han Jisung was everywhere, it was kind of scary. 

"Yes."

Chan hesitated, not sure what was in the damn thing. He spouted out a couple curses under his breath before picking up the folder and opening it. The first thing he saw was the name _Han Jisung_ on it. It was his medical file, or packet, consisting of a bunch of papers. Everyone had one for fancy-shmansy doctor reasons. There was a couple things typed out on the first page, besides his name. Like his date of birth. _September 14, 2000._ Good to know. There was also an original address before being forced into the facility. "This is just your file?"

"Flip the page," he ordered. 

It wasn't noticeable at first, but now that Chan was raising the first paper up, there was a photograph that was sticking out in between the sheets. It looked like a picture of some rough sketch of a building. "What is this?"

"You're still not catching on yet? Look closer."

Chan tried turning the thing upside down to get a better look. There were lines everywhere. It almost seemed like... tunnels? And now that he was really seeing it, the building did seem familiar. "No way. This is a—"

"A blueprint."

He looked up at the silver-haired boy, who in reality was a silver-haired cunning fox. "You're going to escape from the facility!"

"Exactly. And I need your help. Once I'm out of this place, then we can officially be even. I'll be out of your life, forever. And you won't have to worry about anything. Win-win, right? I get the hell out of here, you get to do whatever you want. But only after the plan. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"You're asking me to be a criminal. This is too much to ask—"

"Relax. All you would need to do is some heavy lifting when I ask for it. Simple enough, right?"

It did sound simple. Chan nodded. "No strings attached?"

"No strings attached."

"I'll only help you if you leave Minho out of it, though. He doesn't deserve any of it." Chan wasn't going to take no for an answer on this.

"We'll see about that," Jisung winked slyly. "I hope you took acting lessons, you'll need it." Jisung casually pulled the curtains forward in front of the bed to cover himself. Someone was approaching, and Chan had no idea.

"Acting lessons? What's that supposed to mean?"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and a bright loudness took over the room from behind him. "Hey, good morning!"

The warm voice made Chan jump, but it was so inviting. It made him almost forget that a snake was literally on the bed right next to them. Almost. "Hey, Minho." Without even realizing, Chan was already smiling so hard. Originally, he was going to confess and explain everything to Minho. Wait, that's right! He was in love with Minho. "Good morning."

"I figured you'd be in here," he said while leaning against the doorway. "What are you doing there?"

Minho was so breathtaking. It was like Chan's heart was stuttering. But in a good way. In a way that just made him want to have late-night conversations with Minho more, and maybe even hold his hand to see the world through Minho's eyes. Because friends do that. Suddenly, he was remembering Minho asked him something. "What do you mean?"

"What are you doing?" Minho had repeated himself, pointing at the folder that was in his hands. "With that?"

Oh fuck, the folder was in his damn hands. Chan froze, not breaking eye contact. He couldn't even feel his face anymore, so if he was still smiling this would be incredibly awkward right now. He needed to come up with something to say quickly. "Not much." That was a terrible reply. 

"But you're holding a folder. We aren't allowed to touch those unless the doc asks, and now that I mention him," Minho looked around the room, "Where is he?"

"I think he got called to the director's office, if I'm not mistaken."

"So what are you doing with the folder then?"

"Nothing." Shit, Chan was still smiling.

"What do you mean nothing? I honestly don't really care what you're doing, but it seems a little too suspicious even for you." Chan could see Minho narrowing his eyes at him, and then to the suspicious bed with curtains obviously hiding something. He really hated Han Jisung. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." In the corner of Chan's eye, he could have swore he saw Jisung roll his eyes at him. 

"You're lying."

"No I'm not." He needed to get Minho out of here, _fast._

"Yes, you are."

It was too late. Jisung decided the jig was up, uncovering the curtains. "He's totally lying to your face, you know?" The voice oozed in venom, clearly having an ulterior motive. Chan could then feel the side-eye Jisung was giving him. "That's kind of pathetic. Do you actually think so lowly of Minho that he can't figure things out? Not even I would stoop to this level of being condescending, and trust me I've been there many times."

Minho rolled his eyes. "Han Jisung. What brings you to the infirmary this time? This is your seventh visit this month alone." Minho put a hand up to his chin, pretending to think. "Are you here to avoid your cleaning duties again? So early in the morning, too? What's wrong with you this time?" Chan could only watch as Minho picked a fight. "Let me guess. A stomachache that you made up on the spot?" 

Jisung smirked in his usual conceited manner, kicking up a leg to rest over his other one as he shifted and sat on the edge of the bed. "Now, now, Minho. You're simply not as professional as you let on to be seeing as you hold down a position of such obvious high standards. Although, I guess you actually fooled no one, considering you're just the doctor's errand boy and all." There was something about that sentence that really made Chan want Jisung to suffer. "Chan is no better. Tell me, does it have perks to be a kiss-ass to the people with authority around here? Something tells me you'd have no problem with stabbing people in the back, given the chance."

Chan didn't care if people talked shit about him. But suddenly, he could see Minho fuming. Jisung must have hit a nerve earlier when calling Minho an errand boy. Minho lunged at the snake, ready to defeat its evils once and for all. Because really, this seemed like one messed up fictional story. And honestly, Chan would have joined in with Minho too. Except there was something they weren't thinking about. The consequences. The future. Chan cared about Minho's future more than anything, and that was enough to make him immediately stop the other from strangling Jisung, effectively holding him back with a tight embrace. "Chan helped you when you needed it most. You fucking bastard! You know what your problem is? You can't have anything nice in your damn life! You chew and spit out every person that gets close to you once they're done being useful because you only care about yourself! Just admit you're scared to end up alone!"

Jisung yawned. "Not true. I have Seungmin. He's ten times more of a friend that Chan could ever be. That's more than you would ever have in your lifetime." God, what a pompous douchebag.

He could feel Minho trying to grab at Jisung again, but he held on tighter. Minho was furious, yelling, "Fuck you, you deserve everything bad coming your way!" Chan agreed.

Chan knows that Jisung is just tempting him at this point. "Minho, no!" He didn't want to let go. He just wanted to hold Minho, preferably not in this type of situation, and for everything to be alright. But if he didn't help Jisung, he would never leave them alone! He had to calm them both down, starting with _him._ "Damn it Jisung, this isn't a pissing contest. You're not exactly a saint, either. So stop already."

There Jisung was, just sitting there and fake sobbing. "Boo-hoo, you made me cry. I'm sobbing. Who am I?" He laughed, mocking Minho of all people. Mocking this sweet person who is just so kind to everyone. This sweet person, Minho, who would never hurt a fly, at least if you didn't piss him off. "Did I imitate Minho accurately? It was pretty accurate, right? I have to say even Chan is much better at handling these situations than you. That says a lot. Maybe you are worse, Minho."

What the hell was Han Jisung's problem! Minho was actually a lot stronger than he looked, too. It was incredibly hard for Chan to even keep his embrace on him as the other kept struggling, trying to get out of Chan's tight hug. "Let me give Jisung a real reason to cry, I promise it'll just take a second!"

Quickly, Chan spun Minho around and held on tight to his wrists to keep him from going anywhere. "Minho, no. Look at me. It's not worth it. If you try anything the evidence will point to you being the aggressor and you'll get sent to solitary confinement. Probably for days. It's not worth it, please."

Jisung fake cried, mimicking baby gestures of tight fists wiping at his alleged tears. " _Waah, waah._ You buzzkill. It was just getting good." He suddenly put a hand near his ear, leaning forward to the direction of the door with a pleasant smile on him. "Oh, are those footsteps I hear?"

He could feel Minho tense up. And then, a voice. "What is going on here? A fight?" It was the doctor.

"Thank goodness you're here, doc. Is this the type of person you allow to be near patients?" Jisung pointed at Minho, pretending to be scared and having a slight shake to his voice. "This assistant of yours repeatedly threatened and even tried to physically hurt me. He also blackmailed Chan to prevent him from speaking. I can't believe this is the kind of professionalism we have here at the facility. Maybe I should say... lack of professionalism. Because you cannot honestly call it otherwise."

"Is that so? Yes," the doctor confirmed, "I did hear a thing or two like that coming from Minho just a few rooms over. I am truly appalled and very disappointed," he looked in Minho's direction.

"What?" Minho's eyes grew wide. "No—"

Jisung cut him off. "I think I'm going to have to report this as urgently as possible. I don't feel safe anymore. Even being in the same room as him is concerning."

"Reporting won't be necessary, Han Jisung. I know you're a good kid. Just let me handle the situation, I'll see to it that Minho over here gets an immediate transfer to another wing." The doctor pressed a small, red button on the wall. It was the emergency button for help. "On behalf of all of the staff here, I apologize for the immaturity, Jisung. Looks like I will have to be more thorough when considering candidates to help me run this infirmary. Ones with a squeaky clean history."

This was bullshit! Minho was the best person in this room! Chan was about to speak but was cut off by Minho. "No! You can't! I was framed. Jisung started all of this! He can't be trusted!"

The doctor shook his head, let down by the circumstances he had witnessed. "Violence. Threatening people around your age? Now lying?"

"You have to believe me—"

"Save it for the director. I'm sure he would love to hear about your side of the story," he sarcastically said. "As of today, you are no longer allowed in here."

Chan could see Minho's scared eyes. It hurt to see him like that, and he would do anything to protect him. If only Jisung didn't have so much power. "Chan, please," Minho whispered. 

Chan looked up at the guards coming closer. "Wait, he—" It was too late.

The guards broke Chan's grasp on Minho and escorted him out of the room by force, not bothering to spare the listening. The doctor soon followed behind, making sure Minho was led to the director's office. Now, the only people left in the infirmary were Han Jisung. And Bang Chan.

Jisung looked up at him, no sign or glimpse of guilt in sight. And of all things, he smirked. "You did the right thing."

This was the second time Minho was taken away from him in less than twenty-four hours. One of those times was fake. It still felt like hell the second time. His chest ached so much right now, like the walls of the infirmary were closing in on him. It was heartbreak, he knows this feeling somewhat well now. He could still see Minho around, he knows that, but it still felt so wrong. It felt so incredibly wrong. Minho didn't do anything. One of these days Han Jisung was going to go too far. "So you knew I would help you, in the end," Chan spoke weakly. "Using Minho to get me to help you escape? You already planned everything from the beginning. Even this. And you made me your little puppet."

"It was your own fault for showing weakness, Chan."

"Shut up. Just shut the fuck up already. Rotten to the core. That's what you are, and that's all you'll ever be!"

"Exactly," Jisung pinched his cheek. "Now you're catching on."

"You'll pay."

"No," Jisung hopped off the bed, letting himself out the door but not before his spiteful words. "I don't think I will."

**Author's Note:**

> These tags are getting weirder aren't they . .


End file.
